


The King and the Prince

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 17世紀法國皇室AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: 婀，雖然標題看起來很像，但這不是父子文，在往下看之前──◎	作者就是邏輯，所以沒邏輯是正常的◎	這是我去了一趟凡爾賽宮觀光後的靈感，以下王宮的陳述大部分會依照凡爾賽宮的狀況去寫，請先別急著覺得哪邊不合理，因為凡爾賽宮有些事情真的是不太合理◎	Charles是個腹黑的王子◎	Erik是個國王，而且像歷史上許多國王一樣，是個癡漢今天還在寫胖丁查，看來是來不及放上來了，先拿舊文充數...本文第一次發表是2015.4.19，在台灣BBS與隨緣居。全文共4章。放到這邊來就不分章節了～





	

 

 

Charles王子也是變種人。Erik在歡迎晚宴第一眼看到他時就知道了。

 

這個天藍色眼珠的年輕王子一跟Erik對上眼臉頰就紅了，而Erik腦海中就冒出了一個不屬於自己的想法： _上帝，_ _Erik_ _國王真是英俊，希望他會想過來跟我說話。_

 

Erik完全無法壓下翻騰的興奮，一方面是因為他又遇見一個變種人了，而且同樣來自與自己的國家能相匹敵的尊貴皇室，另一方面，好吧，他對自己的外貌的確十分自傲，碰到懂得欣賞的人，不能怪Erik有種千里馬遇見伯樂的感覺。

 

Erik從來不隱藏自己的能力，他走到Charles面前，控制王子手上的金屬手鐲讓這個異國的漂亮王子在驚訝之中不由自主的舉起手，Erik優雅的執起Charles的手指，親吻他的手背。

 

「歡迎來到Genosha，我是國王Erik Lehnsherr。」

 

Charles的臉更紅了，他露出一個開心又緊張的笑容。 _Erik_ _國王也是變種人！太好了！他的變種能力真是出色！_

 

 _喔。_ Erik瞇起眼睛。 _看來_ _Charles_ _王子的變種能力是把自己的想法投射給他人，這對他來說可真是個赤裸且麻煩的事情。就好像他永遠都是被扒個精光站在我面前一樣。_

_說到扒個精光，_ 意識過來時Erik才發現自己忍不住舔了下嘴唇。 _那肯定是個美呆了的畫面。_ 而Charles王子在他露骨的打量視線中臉紅得更厲害了。

控制自己的目光不要往Charles王子的方向飄過去是件相當困難的事，看在上帝的份上，他是那麼迷人，當他用崇拜且迷戀的目光看著Erik時更是讓人無法自拔。但Erik對自己很有信心。他整個晚上都把焦點放在Xavier國王和王后身上，盡地主之誼。Brian國王夫婦不斷在談話之間提到自己的女兒Raven公主，這次千里來訪的目的不言而喻。

 

Erik總是可以逮到Xavier國王夫婦沒注意到他的機會，對Charles王子投去視線，通常他能接收到同樣熱情的回望，還有一個下意識的舔嘴唇動作。

 

Charles王子對他有好感。Erik的心情好到不能再好了。

 

 

 

 

 ＊＊＊

 

 

Erik的祖父和父親花了很多時間及金錢堆砌出美輪美奐的Genosha王宮，幾乎到掏空國庫的地步。Erik加冕以後，不得不努力處理財政頹敗，趨近赤字的問題，再加上南方出現一個由Sebastian Shaw帶領的軍閥，讓Erik沒有時間和精力再去擴建王宮。雖然王宮外觀與內部設計富麗堂皇，但房間數量卻沒有經過仔細的規劃。這直接導致了一個十分尷尬的狀況──王宮裡客房不夠。

 

也許他的祖父不認為Genosha會有他國的王室來訪，或者是他認為就算來了也會當晚就離開，Erik現在已經無法求證王宮裡只有一間客房的真正原因。Xavier國王夫婦肯定是得留宿王宮內的，他們帶來的僕役可以和Genosha王宮的僕役一同安頓在王城外。問題在於Xavier國王夫婦的一雙兒女。

 

「我的床還有一個位子。」Erik想來想去也只能這麼說。「另一個人……我相信McCoy公爵家還有客房，而他家就在王城附近。」

 

「Raven跟Charles怎麼能跟尊貴的國王同寢。」Westchester王后說，雖然她顯然整場晚宴都在想著該怎麼一腳把Raven公主踢到Erik床上。

 

「尊貴的王子與公主更不應該屈居於僕役的房間。」Erik說，他努力讓聲音聽起來真誠，而非因為想到跟Charles王子同床的可能性興奮地顫抖。「我想Raven公主並不適合睡我的房間，我待會請McCoy公爵護送她回去，好嗎？」

 

儘管Westchester王后看起來對於這樣的安排並不滿意，但Brian國王倒是迅速同意了。Erik懷疑以自己今晚的愉悅程度，真的能睡著嗎？打發走Xavier國王夫婦還有Raven公主後，他領著不斷發射快樂又緊張混亂想法的Charles王子來到自己的房間。

 

Charles站在門邊，兩隻藍色大眼睛無助的看著他。那讓Erik內心的野獸大聲咆哮，隨時要掙脫枷鎖。

 

「對不起，今晚要打擾了，Lehnsherr國王。」Charles小心翼翼地說。

 

「別放在心上。」Erik脫去外衣，露出底下貼身的白色內衣，他感覺到Charles猛吸了一口氣。「你要站著睡嗎？」Erik好笑的問。

 

「呃──當然不。」Charles笑了一下，那無助於他的緊張。

 

「過來吧，別告訴我你也要穿著這身衣服睡覺。」Erik用下顎朝Charles華麗的外衣抬了抬。

 

Charles猶豫的踱了過來，他漂亮潔白的手指緩緩爬上自己胸前的鈕扣，用磨人的速度解開。在他把外衣抖下肩頭時，Erik替他接住了上衣的金絲滾邊，幫Charles脫下那件在他身上待了該死的久的華麗襯衣，Charles嚇了一跳，握住Erik的手腕，囁嚅著說：「我自己來就好。」

 

Erik恍若未聞的取下他的衣物掛在衣架上，然後轉身面對Charles，握住他的肩膀並盯著他的眼睛說：「你我想的是同一件事。」

 

「我不知道你在說什麼。」Charles臉紅了，他別過頭。

 

「你是個變種人。」Erik說。「你把那些想法像炮彈一樣往我腦海裡扔，我跟你打了整晚的仗了，你別想賴。」

 

「我們才第一天見面，」Charles低聲說，「請你別說的像、像……」

 

「像我們已經在床上大戰好幾回合了？」

 

「你說話太粗魯了。」Charles不敢置信的說。「不，我親愛的國王，我沒有想著這些下流的事。」

 

「你們Westchester的人是怎麼回事？」Erik皺著眉道：「既然彼此有意，為何不依循本能，探索快樂？你在晚宴上一直看著我，我知道你也想。」

 

Charles頭疼的看著Erik，他秀氣的眉毛擰在一起，彷彿Erik是個無法用言語溝通的野人。「我親愛的國王…我想，不代表我能，上帝，這根本不對。Westchester這次來是──總之，你應該多看看公主。」

 

Erik沉默了一會，他當然知道雙方這次會晤的主要目的是什麼，事實上在見到Charles之前他已經打定主意，不管對方端出怎麼樣的公主，他都會答應聯姻。Genosha需要一個強大的盟友，就像Westchester需要Genosha的天然資源一樣。

 

但是──

 

「我不會娶你妹妹。」Erik堅定的說。

 

Charles幾乎是跳了起來。「請您別這麼說！我們都知道兩國需要替情誼加溫，我偉大的國王──」

 

「那樣的話，我相信換成是你也能做到。」Erik狀似輕鬆的說。

 

Charles瞪大雙眼看著Erik，他鮮紅欲滴的雙唇開了又闔，闔了又開，最後好不容易擠出一句話：「我不能跟你結婚，Lehnsherr國王。」

 

說出這句話似乎讓Charles的羞恥心達到極限了，他臉紅得像一朵春天的玫瑰，不敢再看著Erik的眼睛。但是Erik聽得見他： _以上帝為名，天哪，我想，我想跟Lehnsherr_ _國王結婚。_

 

Erik決定給他一個台階下。「你不需要跟我結婚。」他揚起自信的微笑說：「你只需要以學習軍事謀略為由，留在Genosha就好。你知道我是個遠近馳名的軍事家。」

 

「Lehnsherr國王──」

 

「Erik，」Erik糾正道。

 

「Erik，」Charles在急著講道理的過程中，完全沒注意到Erik要求了自己什麼。「也許這聽起來像恭維，我的確很崇拜你在軍略上的天分，但請原諒我接下來的話，我無法認同你每次出兵的原因。」

 

「你說什麼？」Erik挑起雙眉，感覺腹部像是被人用鈍器敲了一記。

 

「復仇不該是大動干戈的理由，Erik。」Charles說到這裡，像是突然想起自己還在他批評的人的房裡，而那人和自己現在都只穿著內衣站在床邊，他猛然住嘴了。

 

「完全聽不懂你在說什麼。」Erik咕噥道。跟Charles一來一往的辯論後，他本來一腔的熱情已經有些意興闌珊，覺得奇累無比，完全不想再談下去了。Erik掀開刺繡被，大大方方地躺了進去。「睡吧，Westchester王子。」

 

他感覺到Charles在床邊凝視他的身影，站了許久，不知道是不是在猶豫要不要繼續發表他的和平主義論，還是在處理自己要跟陌生男人(而且是個國王)同床的難為情，依常理判斷，王子應該會知道躺在國王身邊的通常只有皇后或情婦。

 

Erik因為這個想法而忍不住在心裡偷笑，他有點想轉身看看Charles臉上現在的表情，那肯定相當精采。但在他這麼做之前，床的一邊陷了一點下去，一點涼意從Charles掀開的被角灌了進來。Erik聽到腦海裡響起Charles的聲音： _Genosha_ _好冷，這床果然也是這麼冷。_

 

Erik把燈熄掉，翻了個身面對Westchester的年輕王子，Erik的夜視能力很強，他的瞳孔迅速適應了黑暗，並且能夠看見Charles因為冷和緊張而縮成一團的身體。

 

「會冷嗎？」Erik明知故問。

 

「……不會。」Charles說謊。然後他就轉身背對Erik。

 

Erik等了一會，自己長年居住的地方自然完全不會讓他感到任何不適，他的身體也很快暖了起來，但是Charles的肩膀卻一直都在被窩裡輕輕顫抖。

 

而且他想他聽見Charles在心裡強烈的吶喊： _好冷，抱著我，求你，這裡好冷。_

 

然後Erik就這麼做了，他伸長手臂從Charles腋下穿過，環抱他的前胸，自己的心臟劇烈跳動，打在Charles因為驚嚇而僵硬的後背上，在黑暗而靜謐的房間中顯得特別響亮。他想那不只是自己的一個人的心跳聲。

 

「Erik，」Charles象徵性的掙扎了一會。「別這麼做，拜託。」

 

「抱歉，床太小了。」Erik說。

 

 

「Erik！」Charles喊道，聲音充滿了無奈。「我們不能這麼做。」

 

Erik笑了，雙手抱得更緊。「晚安，Charles。」

 

 

＊＊＊ 

 

隔天早晨才是艱難之處，Charles的擔心不無道理。Erik醒來的時候覺得胸口特別沉，往下一看，一顆棕色的頭顱伏在他上身，而Erik的手臂有點痠麻。顯然有人清醒時很有道德意識，睡著了就完全敗給本能。Charles的雙手緊緊抱著Erik的胸膛，兩條腿還勾著Erik的右腿。

 

Erik沒花幾秒就記起了昨天發生的事情。他的腦袋非常誠實的問了自己今天的第一個問題：我喜歡這個，早上抱著Charles醒來，看著Charles睡亂的頭髮，也許還有流口水的嘴角，但是我該怎麼把他留下來？

 

他看著Charles的頭頂發呆，沒多久Westchester王子也醒了，他看到Erik的第一眼是先傻笑，然後笑容逐漸變得驚恐。伴隨著這些的還有砰砰狂跳的心臟，以及他們硬的像石頭般的晨勃。

 

「我的天哪。」Charles說，他抬起脖子和纏著Erik的腿，準備往後退，但Erik搶先一步抱住他的腰，一個翻身就跟Charles換了位子，把他壓進被褥裡。Charles看起來很興奮，卻又像是被嚇壞了，還沒完全清醒過來的大腦讓他無法組織出嚇阻Erik行為的句子。他們對看著，Erik動了下胯下，輾磨過彼此相當敏感的部位，Charles就吐出一聲喘息，然後他立刻緊緊閉起雙唇。Erik聽到腦海裡響起Charles的哀號： _喔天哪，他會用這個殺了我的。_

 

Erik對他笑了一下，他知道聰明的Charles能從他的表情裡讀出他的不懷好意，他的手像條水蛇般在被窩裡竄動，迅速找到Charles的性器並用精準的力道摩擦它。Charles的反應十分甜美──他握緊了Erik的雙肩、弓起背，發出高亢的呻吟。

 

不過Charles每次有了誠實動作後臉上都會接著出現懊悔或驚嚇的神情。他咬著嘴唇死死瞪著Erik。身為一個發號施令慣了的鐵血國王，Erik可不明白何謂恫嚇。他無視Charles吐出的「住手，求你。」以及顫抖的雙腿，用力扯下自己和藍眼睛王子的內褲，將兩人的勃起握在一起。不知道是誰的體液立刻沾濕了彼此，那種灼熱而滑溜的感覺美好無比，Erik忍不住伏在Charles的臉龐低吼。Charles大概也有同樣的反應，因為房間裡迴盪著的是呻吟二重唱。

 

Erik快速的套弄了一會，再看向Charles的臉時，後者看起來已經完全潰敗了。他藍色的眼睛水汪汪的半瞇著，雙眉糾在一起，兩片紅唇微張，不斷有灼熱的呻吟和喘息從裡頭噴出來。而且Erik聽見他在腦海裡這麼說： _上帝，他現在吻我的話我一定會馬上射出來，這太棒了，如果他吻我的話──_

 

於是Erik吻了他，他們的嘴唇撞在一起，而他們的下半身濕了一片。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

也許Charles已經迷戀Erik到不能自拔，或是他覺得木已成舟，總之他經過早晨的雙人運動後，就不再抗拒Erik的碰觸。甚至在進入餐廳用早餐前Erik還成功偷到了一個吻。但是一切都在見到Xavier國王夫婦時變的尷尬無比。

 

Charles在用膳時旁若無人的盯著Erik看，不停對Erik的大腦發射讚嘆之詞： _Lehnsherr_ _國王真的好美，他的手臂，他的腰，他健壯的大腿，還有他巨大的陰莖和手淫技巧……_

 

Erik被柳橙汁嗆到，他急忙拿起餐巾一邊擦拭嘴角，同時遮住自己的臉。如果現在餐廳裡只有他們兩個人，Erik會很樂意跟他調情，或許把他壓在餐桌上享用一道真正的早餐也不一定，但現在Charles王子在這麼多人面前想的這麼大聲，尤其是桌邊還有Xavier國王夫婦，可讓Erik窘迫的不知如何是好了。放下餐巾時，他看到Westchester國王夫婦用詭異到極點的表情──像是剛得知早餐裡被加了七天份瀉藥一樣──看著Charles，再緩緩看向Erik，而Westchester王子卻渾然不覺，繼續對Erik發送著強烈的欽慕視線。

 

所幸沒過多久，McCoy公爵就帶著Raven公主進入餐廳，這立刻分散了所有人的注意力。那兩人滿面紅光的在自己的位置就坐，Westchester皇后立刻迫不急待的說：「Raven，Genosha皇宮後花園能種出全大陸最鮮艷漂亮的鬱金香，妳可得好好跟Erik國王討教，他是怎麼管理的如此出色的。」

 

Raven臉上愉悅亮麗的表情立刻消失了，Charles聞言也收回了在Erik臉上流連的視線，轉而專心致志的盯著自己的磁盤。

 

「是喔，」Raven平板地說：「我想Erik國王一定下了不少苦心，畢竟像Westchester的王子就不能學種花這麼女孩子氣的技能，對嗎？Charles？」

 

Raven一說完，Westchester皇后臉都綠了，Charles王子也相當不自在的小聲喊道：「Raven！」

 

Erik皺著眉抬起頭，第一次看清楚Raven公主的長相，老實說她是個金髮美人──姓Xavier的都長得很好看──眼裡有著絕不服輸的倔強光芒。Erik笑了，他欣賞這個女孩。

 

「Raven公主願意給Genosha皇宮後花園一個機會嗎？」Erik放下叉子說道，Charles猛然抬起頭來，似乎有些迷惘。Erik繼續說：「花園的配置也是有一番戰略的，不知道Raven公主是否有興趣前往觀賞，由我替妳解說？」

 

Westchester王后看起來高興的不得了，這下換Raven臉綠了，她是個標準吃軟不吃硬的公主，Erik相當肯定。果然她為難的看了眼McCoy公爵，就高傲的說：「好吧，有勞您帶路了。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

一進入花園，Erik就感覺一陣天旋地轉，回過神來時他已經被Raven公主以迅雷不及掩耳的速度扼住脖子，背部抵在爬滿綠藤的牆上，雖然不是帶刺的荊棘，但那些突出的樹枝也夠折騰人了。美麗的金髮少女惡狠狠的欺近Erik的臉。

 

「這可真是令人印象深刻。」Erik揚起眉毛說。

 

「你在玩什麼把戲？」Raven怒道：「我不會跟你結婚！」

 

「冷靜點，」Erik淡淡地回道：「我也不會。」

 

Raven似乎有些驚訝，但她抵著Erik的脖子的手很快的又更貼近了幾分，一股金屬的冰涼感透過皮膚傳來。Erik相當讚賞的抿起唇──她隨身帶著武器，而他的守衛竟然沒檢查出來，Raven公主無疑是個厲害的近身搏擊專家。

 

「那你招待Westchester王室的目的是什麼？」Raven逼問。「我警告你，要是你敢對我的家人不利──」

 

「妳不覺得現在才來做這樣的警告太晚了嗎？」Erik冷酷的說。「說不定國王夫婦此時此刻已經中毒身亡？而妳漂亮的哥哥已經被我的守衛五花大綁丟進牢裡？妳就算空有這樣的身手又如何？逃的出王宮，也逃不出Genosha的邊境。」Erik推開Raven的手，而金髮的公主則因為Erik的話倒抽一口氣。「在見到Charles之前，我的確想著無論如何都會娶妳──」

 

Raven的武器立刻又逼近了Erik的咽喉。「你對Charles做了什麼？」

 

「──大概跟你對McCoy公爵做的事差不多。」Erik扯起嘴角，似笑非笑的說，果然看到Raven公主臉紅了。

 

「你們的進度怎麼能這麼快？」Raven說，她接下來的話讓Erik瞪大雙眼。「我是說，你們都是男人，進去不是需要一點時間適應──」

 

「等等，妳的意思是妳跟McCoy公爵已經──？！」

 

「滾出我的大腦，Charles！」Raven突然大吼。

 

Erik愣住了。「Charles？」

 

「他在我大腦裡囉嗦。」Raven公主不甚愉快的說。「有時候我真的覺得當他的妹妹很倒楣。」Raven說完後對著空中翻了個白眼，又說：「我愛你Charles，但有時候你真的比母親還會逼瘋我。」

 

「等等──」Erik一頭霧水，但有個不好的推論在他心裡逐漸成形。「Charles──可以透過大腦跟妳溝通？」

 

「你不知道嗎？」Raven錯愕的瞪著Erik，「你們都上床了，你還不知道Charles是個心靈感應者？」

 

「他是個什麼？」

 

「心靈感應者。」Raven不厭其煩地解釋道，她指了指自己的腦袋。「你知道，會在你這裡頭嘮叨，還會知道你心裡怎麼罵他，很討厭的那種。」

 

Erik的臉上青一陣白一陣，他一直以為Charles的──那個詞怎麼說？心靈感應？──是單向的，只會投射給別人他本身的想法，而無法有雙向溝通的功能。 _所以Charles_ _一直都知道他在想什麼？Charles_ _其實是能控制要投射哪些聲音給別人的？Charles_ _甚至能不用開口、沒有空間的限制，就能和一個遠在天邊的人對話？_ Erik覺得全身的毛細孔都瞬間縮了起來，Charles對他的欺騙讓Erik的滿腔熱情都被澆了冷水。Charles王子是如此強大，自己根本遠遠不及他的百分之一，但他看起來是那麼清純無知。理論上來說，Charles甚至還能夠控制他人的大腦？這個可能性讓Erik覺得很恐懼。

 

只要Charles願意，他隨時可以讓Genosha臣服在他腳下。

 

Erik認為有必要找這位王子談談，但突然間他就聽到了Charles在他大腦裡微弱的呼喊： _Erik_ _，請你別生氣，我不是有意要隱瞞你。_

 

Erik感到毛骨悚然。他猶豫著要不要跨出這一步，和Charles進行腦內溝通。

 

 _Erik_ _，求你，我從來沒有想過用我的力量征服Genosha_ _，我也絕對不會這麼做。_ Charles又說，他聽起來十分沮喪。

 

 _所以你真的能聽的見我心裡想的話？_ Erik用力的想著這個句子。他不知道該怎麼做Charles才能準確無誤的接收到自己未說出口的訊息。不過話說回來，Raven在跟Charles用腦波溝通時看起來並沒有很吃力

 

 _是的。_ Charles立刻說，聲音開朗了許多。 _還有你不必──用力，事實上我的心靈感應有空間的限制，但我現在在_ _Hank_ _家，Erik_ _，你怎麼沒告訴我你有一個這麼厲害的科學家？我只是大概跟他描述了一下我的能力，他就──_

 

 _等等，你在說什麼？_ Erik一頭霧水的打斷Charles。

 

_Erik_ _，你願意到McCoy_ _公爵家一趟嗎？我想這需要當面解釋。_

 

 

＊＊＊

 

Erik不知道自己是怎麼回事，他還沒弄清楚Charles的能力，就被牽著鼻子走。肯定是那張漂亮的臉讓他掉以輕心了。Erik咒罵著自己，卻很快地抵達了McCoy公爵位於城外的住所。

 

事實就是當Charles說他不會用他的力量征服Genosha時，Erik就已經無條件相信他了。Erik對自己的輕率感到憤怒，但卻又對自己的判斷感到自信。

 

McCoy的老管家帶Erik和Raven走過幾間房間、穿過幾條走廊，然後抵達一扇看起來跟牆壁幾乎融為一體的門前。老管家敲了敲門，過了一會，門被打開了一條細縫，McCoy公爵的半張臉出現在視線之中。

 

「陛下來了。」老管家簡單的說，McCoy對他點點頭，將門完全打開，Erik正想說些什麼，卻感覺身邊一陣風竄過，Raven衝了過去，張開雙臂一把抱住McCoy的脖子，而McCoy公爵就像跳舞般扶著Raven的腰轉了一圈。話說回來，Raven剛剛攻擊他的時候明明穿著俐落的馬術服，現在怎麼卻是穿著長裙？他們倆人對看著，雙雙露出沉浸在幸福裡的燦爛笑容，彷彿世界只剩下他們。

 

「Raven！」Charles的聲音從房間內傳出來，充滿不敢相信與責難。「我親愛的，妳是個公主！」

 

「而你是個王子。」Raven還掛在McCoy身上，對Charles的話嗤之以鼻。「你昨天睡了Genosha的國王。看樣子Westchester這次聯姻很成功。」

 

Charles沒回應，Erik也覺得相當困窘，他清了清喉嚨，看到這間實驗室的正中央站著一個應該是Charles的人，之所以說「應該是」，是因為那人頭上戴著個巨大的半頭明罩子，外頭連接一些亂七八糟的電線，看起來像一隻龐大的水母。

 

「這是什麼？」Erik走了過去，繞著Charles緩緩走了一圈，Charles的藍眼睛在半透明罩子下滴溜溜的隨著他的身影轉。「你看起來真像一隻可愛的實驗室老鼠啊，Charles。」

 

Charles湛藍的雙眼跟著他，嘴角含著笑意。「這是我聽過最爛的調情，Lehnsherr國王。」

 

「夠了喔你們。」Raven喊道。

 

「以防你沒注意到，」Erik無視Raven，說：「我還沒對你完全放下戒心，Charles。」

 

Charles的雙眼閃閃發亮，好發表的雙唇竟然沒有對這句話做出回應，「我不敢相信你浪費了一個人的才能到這個地步，Erik。」

 

「什麼？」Erik挑起雙眉。

 

「McCoy公爵只花了一個早上的時間就打造出這個。」Charles指著自己頭上的水母。Erik給了一個困惑的眼神，Charles說：「這玩意可以讓我找出Genosha境內的所有變種人。」

 

Erik過了一會才發現自己微微張開了嘴，他對McCoy投去一個詢問的視線，而後者相當靦腆的對他點點頭──就是這個，Erik不喜歡McCoy的原因，他不像其他戰功彪炳的將領，有鋼鐵般的堅韌意志和強健的體魄，McCoy長相斯文，皮膚白淨，感覺是個一上沙場就會立刻脫水而死的累贅──

 

「你這麼評論Hank太不公平了。」Charles說，這傢伙顯然聽見了他的內心獨白，而且他什麼時候開始也叫McCoy叫得那麼親密了？Erik不想知道胃裡那股酸溜溜的感覺是什麼，八成是早餐吃太少。Charles取下頭上那個可笑的罩子，從圓形的檯子上跳了下來──真的像隻倉鼠，有鑑於他的腿不是很長──然後說：「你太驕傲太自負了，我親愛的國王。」

 

「我想，腿長並不是我的錯。」Erik說。

 

「不，你這──算了。」Charles臉上出現微慍的神色。「我是說你的自以為是讓你看不見身邊的人的才能。」

 

「我現在知道了，」Erik平板的說。「McCoy是個天才，我會記住這點。」

 

「天哪，」Charles扶著額頭，而Raven則在一旁毫無公主形象的嚷著：「我說他是個沙文主義、沒血沒淚的渾蛋，你就不相信我，Charles，別跟他結婚──」

 

「你們記得自己現在是在Genosha的境內，批評Genosha的國王嗎？」Erik惱怒的說。

 

「Lehnsherr國王，睜大你的雙眼。」Charles淡淡地說，他的眉頭輕輕皺著，下頷往內縮。

 

Erik不由自主的閉上嘴，Charles比他矮了將近一個頭，Erik卻突然覺得仰之彌高。不得不說，Charles非常有王者的氣魄，他天生就該是個王子，是國家未來的君主，任何國家有這麼一個國王，都會欣欣向榮，堅不可摧。Erik被自己的想法嚇了一跳，他從來沒有佩服過任何人，也從來沒有認同過哪一國的皇室成員。普遍來說，那些被城牆層層保護住的溫室花朵都既肥胖又愚蠢，離開僕役的話，他們連洗澡都不會。但是從第一眼Erik就知道Charles跟那些人不同。

 

Charles把McCoy推到Erik面前。「把你的鞋子脫掉，Hank。」

 

Erik一臉茫然，McCoy似乎相當猶豫要不要在國王面前做這麼不雅的動作，那讓Erik有點不耐煩，他瞪著McCoy讓他感受到自己的催促，這招一直都很有用，後者很快就低頭迅速把鞋襪脫了。而Erik驚訝的張大嘴。

 

「Hank是個變種人，他的變種能力可不是超高的IQ。」Charles得意地宣布，彷彿他正在介紹的人是自己國內的公爵而非Genosha的。

 

「你為什麼不告訴我？」Erik不滿地問McCoy。

 

「因為你讓他沒日沒夜的研發軍械與戰機。」Charles搶著答道。

 

「這不衝突，」Erik皺眉說。「他完全可以告訴我他的價值不只有這樣，他有野獸的力量，他可以在戰場上發揮得淋漓盡致──」

 

「Erik！」Charles大聲打斷他，Erik又驚訝又憤怒，但他從Charles眼裡看到了對自己的失望，那讓他的心臟一陣往胃裡沉的不舒服。「變種人的價值不是只有戰鬥而已，你不能滿腦子戰爭──」

 

「變種人的價值也不是只有關在實驗室裡跟白老鼠玩而已。」Erik冷冷地打斷了Charles。

 

Charles臉色大變，滿臉屈辱。Erik突然覺得有千萬根針扎在自己的大腦上，但他決定忽視這個──誰知道那是不是Charles投射給他的？──這個天真的王子以為Genosha是為了什麼邀請Westchester結盟的？Genosha急需解決財政和軍閥問題，而每到冬天就在糧食與柴薪匱乏中掙扎的Westchester，究竟有什麼權力批評他的治國方式？

 

Raven走出來站在Charles面前，挺起胸膛，怒瞪著Erik。但她什麼都還沒來得及說，Charles就拉住了她。「Raven，」Charles疲憊地說。「我們回去吧，母親應該等很久了。」

 

Erik一言不發的看著他們離開。他很想說服自己一點都不在意Charles眼裡的受傷和垮下的肩膀。他當然不在意，一點都不在意。Charles王子是個弱者，他的腦袋裡只裝著和平的可笑念頭，我 _錯了，_ _Charles_ _跟那些腦滿腸肥的愚蠢皇室一樣，一直待在安全的象牙塔裡，完全不了解世界的險惡。_ Erik在內心尖叫怒吼。但是McCoy一直在一旁一瞬也不瞬地盯著他瞧。那視線讓Erik渾身不舒服。

 

「幹嘛？」Erik恫嚇般地問道。

 

「陛下，」McCoy吞吞吐吐地說。「Cerebro……就是這台機器，記錄下了Charles王子剛剛找到在Genosha境內的變種人，您要看看嗎？」

 

「拿過來。」Erik厲聲說。McCoy跳了起來，跑到那個愚蠢的圓形工作台上，拿了一疊列印紙回來。Erik低頭一看，就愣住了。紙上密密麻麻記載了變種人的名字與所在的經緯度。Erik原以為國內只有少數幾個變種人，沒想到這疊紙有數十張之多，每一張上面列出的人名，目測至少有一百個。

 

「Genosha需要Charles王子。」McCoy又說，他的聲音還是讓Erik討厭的軟弱，他接著又說：「您需要Charles。」

 

Erik抬起頭來看著McCoy，後者一反羞澀的常態，毫不閃躲回看過來。Erik從McCoy瞳孔中的倒映中看見自己。

 

他很震驚，因為自己的表情看起來是那麼後悔，他剛剛才意識到自己的剛愎自用，氣走Charles，除了逞一時之快外，對他來說沒有任何好處。對Genosha來說更是一個嚴重的傷害。

 

他才是那個愚蠢的人。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik一整天都沒有再看見Charles。從McCoy公爵家回到王宮的路上，Erik每走一步就更後悔一分。Charles藍寶石般的眼睛瘋狂在他腦海裡橫衝直撞。一開始Erik說服自己那是因為他害怕Westchester拂袖而去，要再替Genosha找一個足夠強大的盟友幾乎是不可能。同時他還會喪失一個像Charles這樣，只需要待在實驗室裡就能殲滅Sebastian Shaw的軍隊的變種人。然而到了晚餐時間，Charles沒有出現在餐桌邊，只有Westchester國王夫婦跟一個滿臉怒意的Raven公主和Erik共進晚餐時，Erik發現自己用完了晚膳卻不記得把哪些食物吃進肚子裡。他終於決定正視自己的內心。

 

Erik已經36歲了，他很明白自己心裡的感覺叫做愧疚，他欠Charles一個道歉。這跟Westchester和Genosha之間的利益根本一點關係都沒有。Charles是第一個讓他產生這麼強烈愧疚感的人。

 

Erik在王宮的每一個角落裡走來走去，感覺自己才像是一隻倉鼠，試圖從迷宮中找到出路。好幾個小時過去，Erik走過無數條空無一人的走廊後，他才想通了一個道理──Charles是個心靈感應者，如果他不想被看見，就算是Erik正站在他面前，Charles同樣可以讓Erik只看的到一條空蕩蕩的走廊。

 

於是Erik停下腳步，改變策略。他用力在心裡想著： _Charles_ _，你在哪裡？我想跟你談談。_

 

Erik盡量清空那些擠在自己意識內無關緊要的小事，努力只想著這句話，但過了將近半小時後，他完全沒得到回應。Erik有些喪氣，斟酌了一會後，他改變了用詞： _Charles_ _，求你，我想跟你道歉。_

 

道歉。這在Erik的人生中幾乎沒發生過，他想起來怪彆扭的。但是想了幾遍後就熟能生巧，倒也沒什麼。他坐下來，用右手支著下巴用力地想著。這次沒過多久就收到了Charles的回應。

 

 _停止你的大吼大叫，Lehnsherr_ _國王。_ Charles微弱地說。

 

 _你在哪裡？_ Erik抓緊機會。 _我很抱歉，我不該那樣說你，你能原諒我嗎？_

 

回答Erik的是一陣過長的沉默，令他十分焦躁。所幸過沒多久，他就聽見Charles在他腦海裡說： _我在二樓的陽台上。_

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik找到Charles時，他正在陽台邊張開雙臂趴在高高的大理石圍牆上，一臉放鬆的享受晚風。聽見Erik的腳步聲(或是感受到Erik的意識？)時，Charles側著頭向後看過來。他明亮的雙眼像夜色之中的海水般深不可測，棕色髮絲被吹得在他額際柔軟的晃蕩。

 

Erik有點被這畫面震懾住了，Charles是那麼迷人，像一幅被繪師大力美化過的人像畫，Erik突然什麼都說不出來。

 

他們安靜的對看了一會，Charles忍不住笑了。「我相信你剛剛才說過要跟我道歉。」

 

「是的。」Erik回過神來，覺得有點臉上無光。「我已經道歉完了，記得嗎？你剛剛叫我別大吼大叫。」

 

「什麼？你這個自傲的渾蛋。」Charles說，但他的臉上帶著笑容。「我感受不到你的誠意。」

 

「我以為你是個心靈感應者。」Erik走近，將雙臂也擱在圍牆上，並且巧妙的讓左臂貼在Charles的右臂上，而Charles沒有移動一分。

 

「我不會隨便讀人的意識，Erik。」Charles說，他的聲音很輕。「你知道看到每個人內心的痛苦與黑暗有多煎熬嗎？我小時候見過褓姆想對我做的事，當然後來她被開除了，但那些生動的畫面我永遠都忘不掉──我跟著父親出巡時，聽到人民對我這個王子的批評，你知道他們都怎麼想我的嗎？」

 

Erik靜靜的看著Charles，處理著剛接收到的新訊息，他以為心靈感應者是卑劣的偷窺狂，Charles說的話令他又意外又同情。

 

「他們說我憑什麼是個王子，他們的孩子大多熬不過寒冷的冬天，熬過去了，也可能因為營養不良而夭折。我能夠健康的成長只是因為我是國王的兒子，占盡國家的資源，他們會永遠詛咒我的一生都在屈辱與貧困中渡過。」Charles歪頭看著Erik的眼睛。「Erik，一個國家的興盛不是只有戰無不克這個因素。打了勝仗之後才是開始。」

 

「那也得先打了勝仗，不是嗎？」Erik嘆了口氣說。

 

「你打了多少年的仗？你的國庫還剩多少？」Charles突然問。Erik一愣。「你知道尤卡坦這個地方嗎？」

 

Erik點點頭。「Westchester西境的省，原本是個獨立的國家，國民都相當驍勇善戰。我記得Brian十年前才剛拿下來？」

 

「沒錯。」Charles緩緩地說。「原來的國王Azazel跟他的人民一樣好戰，東征西討的結果是他耗盡國庫，為了打更多的仗，他對人民課重稅，要求貴族把家裡的金屬器皿都上繳出來，全部鎔鑄成武器。導致貴族平日沒有碗盤可用，而農民不堪沉重稅負。最後農民起義攻進王宮，Azazel倉皇出逃，從此沒人知道他的下落。」

 

Erik眨了眨眼，他只知道Brian兼併了尤卡坦，當初還因為Westchester的強大而讚嘆不已，並不曉得這段故事。「Westchester是在那個時候併了尤卡坦的？」

 

Charles點點頭。「農民畢竟是農民，他們只想安穩過日子，對皇室還是保有敬仰之意──不管是哪一國的王室──我只是在那個時候去談了一場協議。」

 

「你的意思是──拿下尤卡坦的人，是你？」Erik大感震驚。

 

Charles對他笑了笑。「我不會用『拿下』這個詞，Erik，我只是──想幫助可憐的農民，能夠安心的耕種，提供Westchester糧食，同時餵飽自己，不用活在擔心自己的孩子未成年就得上戰場的恐懼之中。」

 

Erik想像那一年的Charles，只有20歲，帶著稚嫩的外表和驚人的博愛，讓尤卡坦的農民一見就折服。Westchester的人民也在一夜之間對這個養尊處優的王子刮目相看。一瞬間Charles變的崇高無比，Erik對他的善良感到可笑又可敬，但對於Charles的智慧卻深深佩服。

 

「我想吻你。」Erik盯著Charles的嘴唇說。

 

Charles瞪著他，「我還沒原諒你，Erik－混蛋－Lehnsherr國王，我不想被你吻，別以為自己是情聖。」

 

「今天早上才有人在餐桌邊昭告所有人我的陰莖尺寸。」Erik說，他靠了過去，無賴的摟住Charles的腰。「我想明天Brian國王就會來問我要不要跟他的兒子成為伴侶了。」Erik以為Charles會害羞，不料Westchester王子的反應是笑得前仰後翻。

 

「喔，上帝。」Charles笑得眼淚都在眼眶裡打轉。「我只對你說而已，我父母聽到的是『Raven跟Lehnsherr國王不對盤，已經和McCoy公爵看對眼了。』」

 

Erik瞪大雙眼，他沒想過Charles的腦內溝通還可以一心二用，這個王子的能力實在深不可測。「你果然用自己的能力對我耍詐！」

 

「我很抱歉。」Charles笑得雙眼幾乎瞇成兩條線。「但我用心靈感應對你說的第一句話，是真的情不自禁冒出來的，我只是看你誤會了我的能力，就將錯就錯了。」

 

Erik按住Charles的後腦狠狠吻了他。這個聰明的、漂亮的、善良的、狡黠的、可愛的王子，讓Erik心裡產生了無限的柔軟與渴慕。他想要Charles，他從來沒有這麼想要一個人過。Erik把Charles吻的氣喘吁吁，整個人幾乎癱軟在自己懷裡。

 

「那我想我們扯平了。」長吻結束以後，Erik附在Charles的耳邊低聲說。「該就寢了，親愛的Westchester王子。」

 

Charles從喉嚨裡發出一聲充滿渴望的低吟，他的身體在Erik懷裡扭動。Charles再度仰起頭，尋找Erik的嘴唇，他胡亂的親吻著Erik的下巴。

 

當晚Erik體驗到前所未有的激情，他身下的Charles既羞怯又放蕩，白皙的皮膚被情慾染的一片赤紅。他緊緊掐著Erik的手臂，仰著脖子壓抑的喘息和呻吟，每次Erik撞進他體內的時候，Charles的雙腿都會猛然縮起，顫抖個不停。他喊著Erik的名字，又急切又混亂，讓Erik分不出來Charles究竟是真的有喊出聲音，或者只是投射在他的意識內。他們的身體熱的像兩團火焰，將所有的理智燃燒殆盡。

 

高潮來臨後，他們抱著彼此大力喘息，全身都是汗水和精液的濕黏感。Erik有種神遊物外的奇異感受，彷彿靈魂漂浮在空氣中，往下看著自己的身體和Charles交纏。他想著自己該不會是愉悅的升天了吧，接著後知後覺的發現是Charles進入了他的大腦，和他的意識糾纏在一塊。

 

沒透過語言，沒透過任何圖像，Erik突然間明白了Charles想告訴他的話，而Charles似乎也完全理解了Erik的想法。

 

Genosha和Westchester必須結盟，以一種全新的方式。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

隔日早晨，Erik和Charles手牽著手進入餐廳，他們起晚了，Raven公主和McCoy公爵已經在餐桌邊就坐。他們放開手要走去各自的座位時，Erik忽然轉身，低下頭在Charles臉頰上親了一口。然後他抬起頭，看見Westchester國王夫婦瞪大雙眼，死死的盯著他們。

 

「早安。」Erik說，剛剛的動作在他心裡已經排演過不下數百次，但真正做出來還是覺得有點尷尬。他敏捷的回到自己的位置上坐好。

 

Westchester國王夫婦還是一副石化了般的瞪著他們，連帶Raven和McCoy公爵也張大嘴巴，震驚的視線全落在Erik身上。

 

Erik清了清喉嚨。「我想跟Westchester商討一件事，不曉得Brian國王能不能給我這個榮幸呢？」

 

Brian大夢初醒般的回過神，「什麼──？噢，好的，請說。」他臉上閃爍著各種複雜的神色。

 

「我希望Raven公主能嫁到Genosha來。」Erik說。

 

Raven突然刷的一聲站起來，除了她以外，還有另一個人也氣急敗壞的一掌拍在餐桌上。

 

「你說什麼？」Westchester王后憤怒的道：「你佔了Charles便宜，還想要Raven跟你結婚？不，Lehnsherr國王，Westchester的孩子還沒有這麼廉價！」

 

「母親，Raven，請妳們冷靜點，Erik不是這個意思。」Charles溫柔地說。

 

「Westchester王后，請您相信Genosha的真心誠意，」Erik說。「我會代表McCoy公爵家，向Raven公主正式提出求婚。」

 

餐桌邊一片鴉雀無聲。Raven轉頭看著McCoy，臉上露出一個燦爛無比的笑容。她似乎找回了自己的優雅，整整裙子坐回椅子上。過了一會，Brian國王清了清喉嚨。「Lehnsherr國王，我想您應該瞭解，Westchester這次來是希望能夠促成更堅實的聯盟，如果Genosha只能提出這樣的方案，Westchester恐怕是無法全力支持Genosha的。」

 

「父親！」Raven惱怒地喊道。

 

「我明白。」Erik冷靜地說。「Genosha將取消所有Westchester來到我國境內的商品稅賦，同時間我希望Westchester也能做到這點，我另外還會每年冬天時，將五十萬噸的小麥和燃料送至Westchester，不收取任何費用。」

 

Brian國王夫婦的臉色因為這句話而緩和了不少，甚至有了笑容，Erik決定趁勝追擊。「我在您停留於Genosha的期間，發現Westchester王子以及公主和我一樣都是變種人，親愛的Westchester國王，您的子女有著上帝讚美的美麗天賦，我希望能有機會和您強大的子女一同探索能力。」

 

Brian看起來因為子女被稱讚而感到高興，但又有些困惑。Erik繼續說：「除此之外，我見識到了Charles王子在處理國務上的智慧，以及他崇高的情操，並為此深深著迷。我與Charles王子心意相通，同時為了展現Genosha最大的誠意與Westchester結盟，希望您能同意我與Charles王子成為伴侶。Genosha想用不同於以往的方式，帶領這片土地走向繁榮。」

 

說完以後，Erik深吸了口氣，等待Westchester國王夫婦的回應。Charles和Raven看起來也相當緊張的盯著父母，雙眼瞪得銅鈴大。

 

「喔──」Brian的聲音非常乾澀。「你是要我同意，你跟我兒子──結婚嗎？」

 

「是的。」Erik說。他的下頜緊繃到極限。

 

「那Xavier家的子嗣怎麼辦？」Westchester王后小聲說。

 

「Raven的孩子將會有Westchester的繼承權。」Erik立刻說。「屆時，Westchester和Genosha將成為一個雙元帝國，無論在軍事、經濟、領土、人口和資源方面，都會成為數一數二的世界強國。」

 

餐桌邊又趨於安靜，Brian國王夫婦的視線像是要在Erik身上燒出四個洞來，但是Erik能夠從中看出他們對於自己勾勒出的願景的期待，他感覺到一身輕盈，本來壓在胸口上的緊張感得以舒展。

 

「好吧，」Brian國王最後打破沉默，有些結巴地說：「你都這樣說了──Westchester、還能怎麼辦呢，嗯──」

 

「真的要這樣嗎？」Westchester王后遲疑地說，她看起來像在一個充滿迷霧的森林裡走失一樣。「我一次嫁掉兩個孩子……？」

 

Charles乾咳了一聲。

 

「就這樣吧。」Brian揮了揮手。「別忘記你的承諾，Lehnsherr國王。」

 

「我不會的，待會我就請書記擬一份合約給您過目。」Erik說，他的視線早已不在Brian臉上，控制不住的上揚嘴角與Charles唇邊的弧度不謀而合。

 

雖然他們沒有預知未來的能力，但新的聯盟帶給Genosha和Westchester強大的信心，Erik可以找到更多變種人，讓他們能在適當的位置一展長才；Charles可以協助解決兩國面臨的困境。也許他們能找到不用戰爭就讓軍閥消失的方法，也許最後免不了一場大戰，但Erik確信他們終究可以讓百姓安居樂業、帶領政治與經濟朝巔峰邁進。

 

最重要的是，Charles會在他身邊，一同見證光明的未來。

 

 

The End

 

雙元帝國的構想是來自奧匈帝國

先這樣，來喔喔睏了


End file.
